My First Time for a Dance
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam asks me to a Halloween dance at school, but becomes shocked when she finds out something that surprises her. Will I accept? The only 2 ways to find out are to read and review. I'll rate it PG just in case. done
1. A Surprise to Sam

(Here is another story. Thanks to **Martin Seamus McFly** for reviewing chapter 3 in my "Tour de Whats?" story. Note to readers: No mission in this story.)

**2:59 p.m. -- My house Beverly Hills**

It was a bright and sunny Friday and I was inside my house watching the 2004 Maxxis U.S. Open of Supercross from the MGM Grand in Las Vegas on NBC. School had ended a few minutes ago. A minute later, Sam, Clover and Alex waltzed into my house. "Hi there, girls. How are you doing?" I greeted. I wore a red retro style motocross T-shirt with Ricky Carmichael's last name on the back, and underneath it was a 4. I also wore red pants. I had invited the girls over for a 3-night sleepover.

"Hi, Mathew, not bad thank you," Sam said sweetly. She was wearing her short pink jacket, short pink shirt, short pink flower skirt, and her hair was in a pigtail.

"I'm pretty okay myself," Clover complimented. She wore a red shirt, and long pants.

"Just fine, thanks," Alex said. She wore her short pink shirt, and long blue jeans.

"What're you watching on TV, Mathew?" Sam asked.

"The 2004 Maxxis U.S. Open of Supercross night #2," I responded.

"I thought the U.S. Open was for golf," Alex said looking confused.

"It is, but this one is another supercross race. It's one of 3 races held later in the year, in which the riders get ready for next year. In this case, they're getting ready for 2005," I explained.

"Always with the motocross, eh, Mathew," Sam said, not looking too surprised.

"Hey, don't blame me if I'm a real motocross buff. I've been riding since I was 8 and I've been watching since 1997, Sammy," I said to her.

"I'm not blaming you, Mathew, I'm just wondering if you watch anything else, other than motocross," Sam said back.

"Not really, just basically cartoons and game shows. I'm a real game show buff too," I said to her.

"We'd better end this before things start getting a little hot," Sam said.

"You're probably right, Sammy," I said.

"Sorry if I got a little hot-headed about you watching too much motocross, Mathew. Will you forgive me?" Sam asked, looking pretty bad. She was looking down at her bare feet.

"Of course, I forgive you, Sammy. Believe me, I may be tough, and cool, and sweet, but I'm basically the forgiving type," I said, caressing Sam's shoulders, brushing my hands across the fabric of her light pink short jacket.

Sam and I hugged and kissed each other for forgiveness.

"Not to interrupt you 2 lovebirds, but when are the other 2 races and what are they?" Clover asked, looking clueless.

"Glad you asked, Clover. The other 2 races are the pre-season races, which are both going to be held in Canada in early December. Almost every top rider like Chad Reed, Ricky Carmichael, Mike LaRocco, Heath Voss, Damon Huffman, Ernesto Fonseca, Grant Langston, Daryl Hurley, and others go there to get a head start on the 2005 supercross season. Those who go there, are also in contention for the 2005 World Supercross Championship. It is a lot like a regular American supercross season, only there are 17 events, not including Daytona Beach, FL because that isn't sponsored by the official sponsor of supercross, which is Clear Channel Motorsports. I don't know what Daytona is sponsored by, but it has come on SPEED Channel since 2002," I explained.

"What's the difference between the U.S. Open and the 2 pre-season races?" Sam asked sweetly.

"When they're held. The U.S. Open is held in October, and the pre-season races are held in early December," I said.

"May we join you please?" Sam asked as she started smiling widely.

"Of course. You 3 are my bestest friends in the entire planet," I remarked.

"We are?" Alex said.

"Of course, Alex. Since he became one of us, he knows how to give us an equal share of his friendship for the 3 of us," Sam said.

"That's right, Sammy," I quipped.

The girls walked to my couch and sat down. Sam sat next to me, Clover sat next to Sam, and Alex sat next to Clover.

While watching, I wrapped my arm around Sam's neck and shoulders. My fingertips were moving gently around Sam's right shoulder blade.

Sam, feeling the comfort of my fingertips massaging around her shoulder blade, started to breathe silently. "This is comforting, Mathew," she complimented.

"Thanks, Sam," I quipped, and quickly kissed her cheek, while she started to blush.

"Thanks for inviting us to your place for a sleepover," Clover responded when the race went to commercial.

"No problem, Clover," I remarked back.

Meanwhile, Sam undid the pigtail in her hair, letting it fall down. Feeling a little hot, she slowly took off her pink jacket and placed it above her skirt.

"Hey, Sam, um, this is for you," I stammered, but was able to blurt out what I wanted to say.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"This," I reached into my pocket and handed her one of my school pictures. "Just so you don't forget about me," I added.

"Thanks, Mathew. You're really sweet. I'll cherish your picture until the day I die," Sam said happily. She leaned her head to my cheek and kissed it. She even was nice enough to kiss me on my lips as well.

"How sweet," Clover said.

"Hey, I just remembered something. There is a Halloween Dance at school tonight." Sam pointed out. "Mathew, the 3 of us are going, do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure," I said, while I thought about it.

"It's at around 7 p.m." Sam said.

"I kind of kept this from you, Sam, but, I don't know how to dance romantic-like," I said coldly.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Unfortunately yes I am," I replied coldly.

"Come on, I can teach you," Sam said trying to look on the bright side.

"Uh, sure," I said.

After the race on TV was over, I took Sam to my room, and she started showing me a few steps, but I couldn't get a rhythm as I kept screwing up everytime I tried.

"Geez, this is gonna be tougher than I thought," Sam said to herself. "Aren't there any dance moves that you do pretty well?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually there are, but I learned them by watching the 2004 125cc East Region Supercross champion James Stewart," I replied.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"The Water sprinkler, and the dirty worm. But even if I could do them, I still suffer a problem," I said coldly once again as I hung my head.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid to do those moves in public," I replied coldly.

"You are?" Sam asked gloomily.

"Unfortunately yes," I remarked coldly again.

I coldly walked to my small red rocking chair my mom had bought me and sat down.

"I really would like to go with you, Sam, but I'm afraid to show my dance moves in public. That's my only problem," I answered coldly.

Sam was happy inside, but outside, she was crushed.

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

(That's it. Will I accept Sam's offer to the dance, or will she go down in flames? Speaking of flames, no flames are allowed in your reviews. Leave about 2 or more reviews and I'll make sure to continue. If I have less than 2, then I won't continue until I reach the minimum number of reviews needed to continue.)


	2. The Moment You've Been Waiting For

(Here's chapter number 2. Thanks to **Martin Seamus McFly**, **just a fanfic fan**, and **fatlip565** for reviewing chapter 1. I have redone my 3rd, 4th and 5th chapters in my "Dog Eat Spy" story. If you have some time to all you readers, please check it out and review it.)

Copyright 2004

**5:41 p.m. -- My room**

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how to dance and didn't want to live to tell me?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately yes," I said coldly.

"You don't have to know how to dance romantic-like to go to a dance. You could just show off your own moves and I'll just bust a move with my own moves," Sam suggested.

"Even though I'm still afraid to show off my moves in public, I'll give it a shot. I'll go with you, unless I have something to do with my parents," I said.

"Great!" Sam said, looking excited.

"One more thing: I can't do the dirty worm at the dance because then I'm gonna hurt my stomach and my chest because my stomach and chest touch the ground for a split second." I pointed out.

"Can you show me a sample?" Sam asked.

"Uh, okay," I said. I took to my bed and lay down with my stomach touching the sheets. I used my body to move like a worm up and down.

"Not too bad. You're right, I think you will hurt your stomach and chest on the ground at the dance." Sam assumed.

"Now do you see why I'm not so certain about showing off my dance moves in public?" I asked.

"Yes I do, but you're still going, right?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm," I assured her.

An hour later, the girls took their showers at my place and I got dressed as well as the girls after their showers for the dance. Sam wore a long pink dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Clover wore a long blue dress that went down to her ankles, Alex wore a long purple formal that went down to her ankles, and for me, I wore one of my regular Chevy Trucks Kawasaki T-shirt with Ivan Tedesco's last name on the back and underneath it was a 29, and also some long black pants and I only wore a pair of beach-like slippers.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"This is his first time going to a dance?" Clover and Alex asked.

"Mm-hmm. He has never been to a dance before in his life. He told me." Sam explained.

Alex and Clover both went wide-eyed.

"Are you serious, Mathew?" Clover asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

We all took outside to Sam's car and she drove us to the school cafeteria where the school dance was being held.

**7:07 p.m. -- Beverly Hills High Cafeteria**

Sam, Clover, Alex and I all sat at a table for 4 and we just had something to drink. Sam and Clover had a strawberry smoothie, Alex had a small orange smoothie, and I had a small Pepsi.

Everyone that was attending was up and dancing, except the four of us. The song that was playing wasn't really one of my favorites. An hour later, I heard one of my all-time favorite songs. It was "Here I am" by UB 40.

I decided to stand up and dance. This time, I wasn't scared to show off my dance moves because the song that was on was one of my favorites. I did the water sprinkler dance I had learned on TV. I put my left hand behind my head, and started to turn a full 360 degree right turn while sticking out my right arm. The girls were astounded at what I was able to do and not feel embarrassed. I had conquered my fear of dancing in public.

"Fear nothing, that guy can really get into a real funky groove," Alex said.

"That's our Mathew," Sam said.

I was even singing the song as well as showing off my dance moves.

"Not a bad singer either," Clover quipped.

"He's good," Sam said as she started to sigh in love.

She decided to stand up and dance with me, but danced her own way.

Clover and Alex decided to join Sam and me in our dances, but they all danced their own ways.

Every one of us had a wonderful time, as we walked outside of the school to Sam's car to drive back to my house. It was a little chilly as the temperature was about in the mid 70s. While she drove, she said to me, "I thought you were afraid to show off your dane moves in public, Mathew,"

I stammered, but I finally said, "I'm afraid to show off my dance moves in public, unless that the song I hear is one of my all-time favorites and in that case, that one was one of my all time favorites." I explained.

"What song was being played?" Clover asked.

"That was 'Here I am' or 'Come and Take me' from UB 40." I said.

"UB 40? Isn't that a Spanish kind of band?" Sam asked while the cool breeze ran through her orange auburn hair.

"I don't think so, Sam," I responded.

**12:38 a.m. -- My House**

We all arrived at my house in Sam's car, and we were really tired. I still hadn't taken a shower yet.

"Why don't you shower in the morning, Mathew?" Sam suggested.

"No, I think I can last a little longer to take my shower," I said, trying to stay tough.

"Should we get him a coke to get him to stay awake so he can take his shower?" Clover asked.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, Clover, but if I do drink another coke, then I probably wouldn't be coming to bed until almost 1 in the morning," I pointed out.

"Mathew's got a good point, Clover," Sam said.

"Maybe I ought to drink the coke, Sam. It takes me at least 4 minutes to shower and get dressed, and besides, I'm really thirsty," I said.

"Why don't we get a drink of water, watch a little bit of TV, and then go to sleep," Alex suggested.

"That's a great idea, Alex," Sam said happily.

As the 4 of us walked into my house, we went to the kitchen to get 3 cups of water for them, and a soda for me. I took a few fast sips, washed the can, threw it away, went to my room, grabbed my sleepclothes, walked to the bathroom and took my shower. The caffeine in the coke is what kept me awake.

The girls finished their water and changed their clothes. Sam wore her long pink nightgown, Clover wore a long blue nightgown, Alex wore a long green nightgown, and I wore a Hangtown MX Honda T-shirt with Steve Lamson's last name on the back and underneath it was a 6. It was almost 1 a.m. as we climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

The End

(That's it. I think I'll get a few good reviews in this chapter. No flames allowed please. I have another idea for another fanfiction. Hope you'll review that one when I post it. Here's a little hint: it's another game show -- pretty recent too -- year is 2001. See you again.)


End file.
